Fault
by Vtae95
Summary: Taehyung tak tau seperti apa hubungannya dengan Jungkook, ia ingin memperjelas akan hal itu. Tapi masa lalunya jadi penghalang, atau dirinyalah penghalang, mungkin juga Jungkook tak yakin jika harus menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Taehyung, atau karena ayahnya yang tak akan pernah menyetujui.
1. Chapter 1

**Dont drown too deep,**

 **cause if you do,**

 **you might not return back to the surface and**

 **you fall deeper**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fault**

 **...**

Namja itu segera bangkit dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran ketika handphone nya berdering menampilkan _id caller_ yang tak bisa ia abaikan. Ia mendengus karena merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat bangun secara tiba-tiba dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Jarinya bergerak di layar handphone untuk menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau disana. Matanya tak lepas dari namja manis yang tengah tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya itu, ia melihat namja itu bergerak karena mendengar suaranya. Namja manis itu perlahan membuka matanya karena mendengar suara gaduh di pagi hari ini. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang sepertinya di lempar ke sembarangan arah tadi malam oleh namja yang sibuk dengan telpon genggamnya itu, ia pun tersenyum. Ia memasang celana dalamnya serta t-shirt putih yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia memang menyukai pakaian yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, selera fashion yang berbeda dan jarang sekali ditemukan. Ia tak menemukan celana pendek yang ia pakai semalam, akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil sebuah seragam kebanggan yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memberikannya pada namja yang tengah sibuk dengan telponnya itu. Namja manis itu pun berlalu menuju dapur.

'kau dimana sekarang?'

"apartemen" salah satu tangannya bergerak memasang seragam yang baru saja ia terima

'kau tidak ke kantor?'

"ne aku akan berangkat sekarang"

'aku tau jadwal kerjamu, untuk yang ketiga kalinya kau terlambat aku menyuruh Ji Yong memberi laporan dan kau tidak bisa mengelak'

"ne abeoji, aku harus menutup telponku dulu"

'baiklah, bekerjalah dengan benar'

"baik abeoji"

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya, namja itu segera berjalan ke arah dapur, mendapati seseorang tengah sibuk dengan mengolesi selai coklat pada roti panggang di tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat namja dihadapannya itu terlihat sexy dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"cepat pakai seragammu Jungkook, kau tau. . . kau itu polisi yang memalukan" namja itu berjalan mendekati namja bernama Jungkook itu

"ya! Hyung aku terlambat gara-gara kau juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Jari-jari namja yang di panggil hyung oleh Jungkook itu sekarang tengah sibuk mengancingi baju seragam yang dikenakan Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum melihat seseorang dihadapannya dengan telaten membatunya dan merapikan seragamnya itu. Setelah selesai mengancingi seragam, namja itu beranjak mengambil sepotong roti lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Jungkook yang tengah memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam celananya. Jungkook menerima potongan roti itu dengan senang hati dan dengan cepat menghabiskannya. Ia melihat jam dinding, sudah terlambat pikirnya, ia segera menghampiri sepatunya yang tergeletak di depan pintu masuk apartemen, namja ber t-shirt putih itu pun mengikutinya. Setelah selesai memasang sepatunya, Jungkook berdiri dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja mulutnya dibungkam oleh sebuah bibir lembut milik seseorang dan dengan dua buah lengan yang telah bertengger di lehernya. Namja itu seketika melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika Jungkook tak membalas ciumannya.

"mianhe"ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook

"hyung. . .terima kasih" ucapnya sedikit menyesal ketika sekilas melihat raut wajah sedih dari namja yang telah menghabiskan malam dengannya itu

.

.

"ya! Kim Taehyung, kenapa kau tak menjawab telponku semalam, eoh?" sebuah teriakan masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartement sederhana itu

Suara itu menyadarkan sosok bernama 'Kim Taehyung' itu dari lamunannya.

"memangnya ada urusan apa kau menelpon hyung?" ucapnya dengan suara yang lemah

"aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _paper bag_ yang baru saja di bawanya

"wine?" namja itu sama sekali tak tertarik walaupun ia adalah penggemar berat wine

" _Kosta Browne Pinot Noir Sonoma Coast 2009,_ " ucapnya dengan aksen Korea nya

" temanku baru pulang dari Paris, dan memberi oleh oleh ini padaku, dia memberikannya 2 botol, karena aku tak punya teman untuk minum jadi satu untukmu saja, kau bisa menikmatinya dengan seseorang, . . . mungkin?" namja itu terus mengoceh menuju dapur dan mengambil roti panggang yang terdapat di atas meja

"hmm terima kasih hyung" tapi namja ini tersadar dari sesuatu "ya! kenapa kau selalu masuk begitu saja ke apartemenku? Dan memakan makananku tanpa ijin"

"aku sudah menekan belnya, tapi kau tak membukakan pintunya, siapa suruh memberikan passwordmu padaku,... mianhe aku lapar" ucap namja itu sambil terus menikmati roti panggang gratis di pagi hari yang cerah ini

"kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Sama sekali tak bersemangat" namja itu terus memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlihat murung

Ia terus mengamati Taehyung beberapa detik, ia menemukan sesuatu. Ia tak memakai celananya sama sekali hanya celana dalam yang menutupi bagian terpentingnya dan t-shirt putih kebesaran yang menutupi tubuhnya, namja itu terus menelisik tiap inchi tubuh Taehyung, ia menemukan bercak merah memenuhi lehernya. Matanya membulat seketika.

"ya! Kau membawa orang ke apartement eoh?"

Taehyung tersentak, lagi-lagi namja ini berteriak. Apa memang hobinya berteriak, kadang Taehyung ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"kau membawa pelangganmu ke apartement?"

"kau melakukannya lagi?"

"ya!, Hoseok hyung" suara tinggi itu keluar begitu saja

"atau kau sudah punya pacar?"

Taehyung meringis mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari namja yang telah masuk ke apartemennya tanpa permisi itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hoseok dan menarik lengannya membawanya ke pintu keluar, dan membiarkan namja itu menatap pintu apartemen Taehyung yang sudah tertutup sesaat sebelum sebuah suara menembus telinganya 'aku benci diriku'.

 **Continued to Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2010**

Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, seperti ratusan hari yang telah ia lewati dan ia tak tau akan sampai kapan, Taehyung menghabiskan waktu malamnya di club malam, bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayanya ataupun menikmati minuman tetapi untuk bekerja sebagai bartender terkadang ia risih dengan tatapan manusia kelaparan ketika melihat wajah manisnya. Sebuah pemikiran sempat terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat namja-namja kelaparan itu dan pekerjaan yang seperti itulah tak pernah ia harapkan, tak akan pernah ia lakukan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjadi bartender selagi ia mencari pekerjaan yang lain. Tetapi seseorang telah menjerumuskannya dalam dunia gelap hingga ia terlena mencari kekayaan dengan cara yang tidak semestinya saat ia bertemu dengan namja kaya yang terlihat baik hati tapi angkuh. Bukan. . .ia tak pernah bermaksud mencari pundi-pundi kekayaan dan hidup glamor, ia hanya ingin mencari uang untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Seorang namja terus memperhatikan Taehyung bekerja di balik meja bar itu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Taehyung, senyuman selalu muncul ketika Taehyung memberikan minuman pada orang-orang di bar itu, Taehyung hanya akan tersenyum kaku ketika beberapa pengunjung menggodanya.

"apa boleh aku berkenalan dengan anda?"

Taehyung melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya itu setelah meletakkan segelas _wine_ pesanan namja yang baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan. Namja dengan senyuman yang membuat hati wanita bergetar, dan namja itu membuat Taehyung sedikit terpaku.

"ne?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya sendiri meyakinkah bahwa orang itu sedang mengajaknya berbicara

"aku Oh Sehun" namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa basa basi lalu meneguk _wine_ dengan wajah angkuhnya itu

Taehyung masih terdiam, tak benar-benar yakin kalau namja di hadapannya ini sedang memperkenalkan diri padanya. Namja itu menunggu sesuatu dari Taehyung, menatap setiap lekukan di wajahnya sambil sesekali meneguk _wine_ nya.

"aku. . .Kim Taehyung"

Namja bermarga Oh itu menarik sisi bibirnya setelah mendengar suara Taehyung.

.

.

Setiap kali Sehun mengunjungi club malam dimana Taehyung bekerja, ia selalu mengajak namja manis itu berbincang-bincang tentang semua hal, terkadang ia membuat lelucon yang membuat Taehyung terbahak. Dan sejak perkenalan malam itu mereka semakin dekat dan Taehyung merasa nyaman didekatnya. Taehyung menyukai namja yang terlihat 'angkuh' ini, menyukai senyumannya, menyukai cara ia berbicara, menyukai setiap lelucon yang ia lontarkan. Hingga suatu malam Sehun mengubah pemikiran Taehyung tersebut, mengubah dirinya, hidupnya.

"kenapa mengajakku menginap disini?" tanya Taehyung sambil meduduki ranjang besar di sana

"kenapa, kau tidak suka sweety?" ucap Sehun sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung

Ia berlutut di depan Taehyung untuk menyamakan posisinya agar dapat melihat Taehyung dengan jelas di bawah lampu kamar hotel yang remang itu. Taehyung tersenyum. Tak mengetahui apa yang harus ia katakan. Yang ia pikirkan adalah kenapa Sehun selalu manis terhadapnya?, apa Sehun menyukainya?, kalaupun benar begitu kenapa Sehun tak pernah menyatakan perasannya?, hal itu membuat Taehyung benar-benar bingung.

Ia tersadar dari aktivitas berpikirnya itu ketika Sehun tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut hingga membuat Taehyung melayang, ia dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya dari jari milik Sehun. Kancing kemeja milik Taehyung mulai di terlepas dari kaitannya, ketika jari panjang milik Sehun terus beraktivitas disana. Taehyung menyadari sesuatu hingga membuat ia mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh. Tatapan kesal Sehun lemparkan pada Taehyung karena mengganggu aktivitasnya itu. Taehyung tak mengerti dengan wajah kesal itu, tapi tiba-tiba senyuman manis mulai muncul di wajah angkuh itu membuat otak Taehyung berhenti bekerja dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal yang ia ingin lakukan.

.

Anggapan tentang diri Sehun yang cukup baik itu membuat Taehyung menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia terbangun di pagi hari tanpa Sehun di sampingnya. Ia ditinggal begitu saja di kamar hotel dengan sejumlah uang yang di letakkan di atas nakas di samping ranjang yang telah ia tempati bersama Sehun sebelumnya. Tubuh polosnya mencoba meraih sebuah note kecil di atas lembaran uang tersebut, rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya membuatnya sedikit meringis. _'sweety, just one night stand, never expect something'_ , satu hal yang begitu Taehyung harapkan pupus begitu ketika membaca tulisan rapi itu. Ia benar-benar tak mau berakhir seperti ini lagi, ia tak akan pernah percaya pada siapapun lagi, harapan yang ia bangun sendiri hancur begitu saja dalam semalam.

.

.

Tak ada Taehyung yang hanya seorang bartender lagi, tapi Taehyung si bartender manis yang juga menjajakan cinta semalam. Bukankah Sehun berpikir dirinya seperti itu dan bukankah orang-orang disini juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan Sehun?. Pekerjaan yang ia lakoni hampir _setahun_ itu mulai membuatnya melupakan Sehun, namja yang sempat membuatnya jatuh cinta, namja yang mengubah dirinya hingga seperti ini. Mengumpulkan uang dengan cara yang tak pernah ia bayangkan hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya, menjadi bartender, hanya bartender hingga ia mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

"Tae-ya~" suara itu terdengar tak beraturan di telinga Taehyung

"Tae~" namja itu mendekat dengan langkah tak tentu dan tersenyum, aroma alkohol menyeruak dari tubuhnya

"Yoongi hyung. . ., kapan kau disini?"

"Tae-yahhh~"namja itu duduk di kursi dekat bartender dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Taehyung

"aku . . .sudah. . . menyelesaikannya. . . .hhhh" ia tertawa keras hingga semua orang di bar itu memandangnya aneh

Lalu namja itu menatap Taehyung dengan raut muka yang menyedihkan tapi senyuman diwajahnya berusaha ia pertahankan "jadi berhentilah sekarang" . . . "dongsaengku yang manis" ia mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung

Taehyung tak mengerti dengan ucapan namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu sekaligus tetangganya sewaktu ia kecil. Taehyung menatap namja di hadapannya itu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu bar. Taehyung segera berlari menuju namja yang ia panggil Yoongi itu, ia menyadari suatu hal bahwa Yoongi tak akan di sini di Korea kecuali dia memang ada urusan pekerjaan. Taehyung terengah ketika sudah berada di luar bangunan bar, ia sudah tak menemukan namja berkulit pucat itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah tapi sosok itu sudah hilang di telan gelapnya malam. Sedangkan di seberang sana seorang namja yang Taehyung cari tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman mirisnya dan mengatakan sesuatu 'selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan datang lagi lain kali'.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu Yoongi tak pernah datang lagi ke bar tempat Taehyung bekerja. Taehyung sangat berharap bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi sekedar mengobrol bukan untuk bertanya tentang hal yang Yoongi katakan malam itu. Ia sangat merindukan Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Seorang namja menghampiri Taehyung, Taehyung yakin namja tersebut adalah pelanggan di club ini karena ia sering sekali melihatnya dengan teman-temannya.

"ne"

"apa kau hari ini ada janji dengan . . ." namja itu sedikit berpikir kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menggantikan kata 'klien'

"tidak" Taehyung segera menjawab pertanyaan yang ia pasti tau apa yang ada di pikiran namja dihadapannya ini

Namja itu tersenyum kaku "maaf"

"kenapa minta maaf, itu memang pekerjaanku"

Namja itu tak tau harus berkata apa lagi "apa setelah kerja aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak "tentu"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di depan nanti"

"ne"

"maaf, tapi jadwalmu sampai jam berapa?"

"1 jam lagi aku selesai"

"baiklah" namja itu berbalik hendak kembali kemejanya tetapi ia berbalik lagi "aku Jung Hoseok, panggil aku Hoseok"

Taehyung hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Mobil yang sedang Taehyung tumpangi memasuki sebuah bangunan apartemen sederhana itu. Hoseok sang pengembudi memarkirkannya dengan hati-hati, karena itu adalah mobil pertamanya dan ia tak mau sampai lecet sedikitpun. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Hoseok mengajak Taehyung keluar dari parkiran. Namja itu membawa Taehyung ke salah satu apartement yang Taehyung yakin adalah milik namja yang sedang berjalan didepannya ini. Ia berhenti di salah satu pintu, menekan tombol password di sana dan membukanya. Namja itu masih berdiri di luar pintu memandng Taehyung yang masih berdiri agak jauh darinya. Ia memanggil Taehyung agar mendekat dan menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu, Taehyung pun mengikutinya.

Namja itu masih berdiri di luar dan Taehyung sudah berjalan memasuki ruang tengah yang terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna putih bersih. Taehyung terus memandang ke sekelilingnya, semuanya terlihat baru, sofa, meja makan dan apartemen ini tampak begitu bersih, seperti belum pernah ditinggali. Taehyung menoleh pada Hoseok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, Hoseok pun tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Taehyung.

"kau suka?"

"maksudnya?"

"apartemennya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia tak tau apakah jawabannya akan mempengaruhinya ataupun namja bernama Hoseok itu.

"apartement ini milikmu sekarang" Hoseok tersenyum

Taehyung tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan namja didepannya ini, kenapa ia tiba-tiba . . . 'apartement?!". Yang benar saja seseorang yang tak ia kenal memberinya sebuah apartemen. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan namja ini. Tapi Taehyung sadar bahwa harus ada bayaran dari apartement ini, dia cukup mengerti apa yang orang-orang inginkan darinya yaitu tubuhnya, ia merasa tak perlu terlalu sopan atau sebagainya, ia pun bertanya pada namja itu langsung pada poinnya.

"jadi berapa kali saya harus melayani anda dalam seminggu?"

Hoseok tertawa dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Taehyung, sekarang ia tau bahwa Taehyung menganggap sama semua orang yang mendekatinya, hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Walaupun Hoseok pernah mempunyai niat yang sama dengan orang-orang yang pernah melakukannya pada Taehyung, tapi suatu ketika niat itu pergi begitu saja ketika seseorang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dunia ini penuh kebetulan.

"ini semua untukmu, kau tak harus melakukan apapun padaku"

"ini tidak mungkin"

"ini bisa saja terjadi dalam hidupmu Taehyung-ssi"

"kenapa. . . kenapa anda memberikannya ?"

"bukan aku"

"lalu. . .? siapa"

Hoseok melangkah ke dalam mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk sambil mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Min Yoongi. . ."

"Yoongi hyung, anda mengenalnya?" ucap Taehyung memotong pembicaraan Hoseok

"ne, kami saling mengenal, waktu itu kami sempat beberapa kali bertemu karena urusan pekerjaan, perusahaan tempat dimana ia bekerja menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatku bekerja"

"lalu Yoongi hyung masih di Jepang sekarang?"lagi-lagi Taehyung memotong pembicaraan Hoseok

"tidak sama sekali, dia tak akan kembali keJepang"

Taehyung merasa senang dan tersenyum akan hal itu. Tapi manik mata Hoseok menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran.

"dengarkan aku dulu, ada hal penting yang harus kau tau, kau bertanya setelah aku selesai, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja rasa takut menjalar di tubuhnya ketika Hoseok memulai menggerakkan bibirnya memulai cerita yang mungkin Taehyung tak akan pernah sangka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'll be a bad person with this**

 **But, I'll be the worst just for my best friend**

 **So, dont blame yourself, cause I'll be fine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fault**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"dengarkan aku dulu, ada hal penting yang harus kau tau, kau bertanya setelah aku selesai, oke?"

Taehyung mengangguk, tiba-tiba saja rasa takut menjalar di tubuhnya ketika Hoseok memulai menggerakkan bibirnya, memulai cerita yang mungkin Taehyung tak akan pernah sangka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepang, 2011**

Hoseok segera menahan tombol di lift ketika seorang namja meneriaki 'tahan' padanya dalam bahasa Jepang. Namja itu segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol untuk lantai 7 di lift tersebut, lalu mengucapkan 'arigatou gozaimasu' dan di balas senyuman oleh Hoseok. Namja itu berbicara lagi 'lantai 7', dan Hoseok mengangguk, Hoseok merasa sangat beruntung karena ia cukup menguasai bahasa Jepang dan tak perlu repot untuk mengerti apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh namja di sampingnya. Hoseok terus memperhatikan namja di sampingnya, kulitnya putih tapi lebih tepatnya pucat, beberapa kali ia juga memperhatikan wajah namja itu.

"anda orang Korea?" ucap Hoseok yang tak kalah fasih berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang

Namja itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Hoseok "annyeong haseyo" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam

Hoseok pun membalas senyuman namja berkulit pucat di depannya "annyeong, aku Jung Hoseok"

"aku Min Yoongi" menyambut uluran tangan Hoseok

"saya belum pernah melihat anda Hoseok-ssi, anda karyawan baru disini?" Yoongi merasa bahwa wajah Hoseok tak begitu familiar di kawasan atau lebih tepatnya di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja

"bukan, saya salah satu perwakilan untuk meeting hari ini dari King's Company"

"oh, kebetulan sekali, saya juga ikut dalam meeting untuk perusahaan ini" Yoongi tersenyum karena bisa bertemu dengan orang yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya

"wah, anda bekerja disini?" ucap Hoseok yang tampak tak percaya bahwa ada orang Korea yang bekerja di perusahaan yang ia datangi saat ini

"benar, selamat datang dan saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"

"tentu, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" balas Hoseok

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian "ahh, bukankah pembicaraan ini terlalu formal?, rasanya leherku menjadi tercekik" Hoseok tertawa

"baiklah Hoseok-ah"

"panggil aku Hobie saja, ne" Hoseok bukanlah tipe orang yang tahan untuk bersikap formal atau apalah ketika ia bertemu teman baru apalagi orang tersebut berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya walaupun berada di negara asing

Yoongi mengangguk dan senyuman tak pernah lepas darinya. Ketika lift berhenti di lantai tujuh, mereka keluar dan menuju ruang meeting bersama-sama. Hoseok sempat meminta nomor ponsel Yoongi dan berkata kalau ia di Jepang selama satu minggu, ia harap Yoongi dapat menemaninya berkeliling Jepang ketika ada waktu senggang. Yoongi menanggapinya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Dua hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Yoongi, Hoseok mengajaknya untuk menemani berjalan-jalan ke _Harajuku_ , ia berkata bahwa benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa Harajuku itu yang terkenal sampai ke penjuru dunia, Hoseok hanya tau segelintir informasinya melalui internet. Selain itu, Harajuku adalah sebutan populer untuk kawasan di sekitar Stasiun JR Harajuku, Distrik Shibuya, Tokyo, jadi itu bukanlah nama resmi dari sebuah tempat. Kawasan tersebut sangat terkenal tempat anak muda Jepang untuk berkumpul dengan style fashion nyentriknya, dan Hoseok ingin melihatnya secara langsung.

"wow aku tak menyangka baru keluar dari stasiun saja jalanan hanya padat oleh orang-orang"

"ne, kawasan ini sangat terkenal jadi banyak turis lokal dan luar yang ingin mengunjunginya, banyak tempat menarik juga di sini"

"benarkah?"

"tentu. . ." Yoongi sedikit berpikir

"ini namanya _Takeshita_ _Street_ " ucap Yoongi setelah mereka keluar dari stasiun

"kau bisa beli barang unik disini" lanjut Yoongi

"itu yang aku cari, sepertinya kau akan masuk kau dalam list 'sahabat menyenangkan' " Hoseok tertawa

Yoongi merasa sedikit senang dengan ucapan Hoseok, sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe menyenangkan yang mungkin Hoseok bayangkan, Hoseok tak pernah tau dari pertemuan mereka yang sangat singkat bahwa dia bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka.

"dari auramu aku bisa tau kau bukan tipe orang yang banyak omong, lebih suka diam, tertutup, dan tidak mau terlalu banyak berhubungan dengan orang-orang" Jelas Hoseok

Sesaat setelah itu Hoseok merangkul Yoongi "terkadang aku bingung dengan orang sepertimu, aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan dan terkadang mereka bisa berbuat sesuatu yang tak pernah di sangka-sangka"

"tak pernah disangka-sangka?" tanya Yoongi sedikit bingung

"melakukan hal besar yang membuat orang tak habis pikir tentang manusia yang tak akan pernah bertindak di luar batas ruang geraknya, sepertimu" Hoseok terkekeh

Kali ini Yoongi mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Hoseok, yang sedari tadi hanya lebih banyak diam.

"tapi terkadang mereka tipe orang yang sedikit nekat" lagi-lagi Hoseok tertawa

Yoongi bisa menilai kalau Hoseok merupakan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, cepat akrab dengan seseorang hal itu ia rasakan ketika Hoseok merangkul pundaknya, rangkulan yang menandakan 'mari berteman baik' , ia tau kalau Hoseok tipe orang yang lebih suka memperbanyak relasi ataupun teman, dia cukup senang bisa bertemu dengan Hoseok. Satu lagi, dia orang yang ceria, lihat saja kadang ia suka tertawa tanpa alasan atau membuat lelucon.

"aku yakin orang seperti kau lebih suka menyimpan ataupun menyelesaikan masalah sendirian" Hoseok melepas rangkulannya dan mengambil handphone nya

"apa kau punya teman baik di Korea?" ucap Hoseok sesaat sambil mengambil beberapa gambar di jalanan ramai itu dengan handphone nya

"ne, sahabat baik dan juga tetanggaku sewaktu masih di Korea"

"yeoja or namja?"

"namja, lebih muda dariku dua tahun"

"kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi bisa mentolerir orang seperti Hoseok yang sepertinya lebih suka berbicara daripada diam, pembicaraan apapun yang terpenting ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, walaupun menanyakan masalah pribadi di awal pertemuan sedikit tidak sopan.

"tidak, dia sudah aku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri, karena dia terlihat manis dan lebih cocok jadi dongsaeng"

"wow, sepertinya kau merindukannya?" ucap Hoseok melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang sedikit sedih

Yoongi tersenyum, benar yang dikatakan Hoseok, dia memang rindu sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai tetangganya itu yang sudah dianggap seperti adik. Yoongi sangat senang karena dia masih berhubungan dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Kadang ia mengambil cuti karena merindukan Korea dan juga sahabatnya itu.

"aku benar-benar menyayanginya seperti dongsaengku sendiri, karena aku anak tunggal dan merasa kesepian aku selalu mengajaknya bermain bersama, terkadang jika ada yang mengganggu dan membuatnya menangis aku akan memukul orang itu" Yoongi kembali terbayang masa kecilnya

"kau tipe hyung protektif" Hoseok terkekeh

"tapi sejak aku bekerja si Jepang aku kesepian, tapi beruntung sekali ia tak pernah bosan menghubungiku, dan rasanya aku ingin kembali ke Korea setiap mendengar suaranya"

"kau tenang saja, aku akan sering ke Jepang, lagi pula proyek besar ini akan membuat kita lebih sering bertemu, kau tak akan kesepian lagi" lanjut Hoseok

Yoongi mengangguk "senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Hoseok"

Hoseok menimpali dengan senyuman, sesaat kemudian Yoongi mengajaknya untuk ke tempat favoritnya.

 _Marion Crepes_ , Yoongi sangat menyukai cemilan ini dan sangat terkenal di Harajuku, walaupun antriannya cukup panjang tapi ia bilang pada Hoseok bahwa tak akan menyesal mengantri ketika makanan manis ini mulai meresap di mulutnya, dan benar . . . Hoseok sangat menyukainya hingga kali ini ia mengantri lagi. Yoongi cukup mengetahui jalanan ini karena ia pernah menjelajahinya sendirian dan ketika Yoongi menceritakannya pada Hoseok ia tak menyangka apa menyenangkan jalan sendirian?, Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Lagipula ia tak begitu banyak mempunyai kenalan dekat di kantor, makanya ia lebih suka melakukan apapun sendirian. Kali ini Hoseok melihat sebuah toko bertuliskan _Calbee Plus,_ dia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk membeli makanan tersebut yang ternyata adalah jenis _potato chips_ yang baru digoreng. Hoseok begitu senang setidaknya impiannya untuk jalan-jalan di Jepang terpenuhi walapun tidak menjelajahi semua tempat.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mereka waktu itu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Hoseok kembali ke Jepang untuk menghadiri ' _meeting_ ' seperti biasa ia menjadi perwakilan dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Dan Yoongi juga sempat mengajaknya untuk menginap di apartementnya. Hoseok pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan ketika sudah di apartemen, dan entah sejak kapan mereka sudah menjadi seperti sahabat lama, melakukan atau membicarakan apa yang mereka mau tanpa menutup-nutupi apapun. Hoseok juga membicarakan tentang hobinya dan teman temannya di Korea.

"kau suka ke club malam?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba

"tidak begitu suka, tapi beberapa kali aku pernah habiskan waktu bersama temanku di Korea"

Sejenak Yoongi diam ketika Hoseok sibuk memperhatikan acara di televisi, dan kali ini ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku?" tanya Hoseok

" _well_ , aku sangat menyukainya, aku sering menghabiskan akhir pekan di sana bersama teman-temanku"

"apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" kali ini Yoongi bertanya lagi agar suasana tidak terlalu sunyi

"tidak, aku sedang fokus pada pekerjaanku dan aku lebih suka memiliki banyak teman daripada hanya punya seorang kekasih"

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"tapi terkadang mempunyai kekasih menyenangkan, bisa melakukan apapun dengan mereka" Hoseok tertawa

Sejenak Hoseok berhenti tertawa ataupun bicara, ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya. Membuka galeri photo di handphone nya.

"kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih kan waktu itu" pandangan Hoseok tertuju pada layar handphone

"ne"

"aku akan kenalkan kau pada namja manis ini padamu jika kau ke Korea untuk berlibur" Hoseok terus mengoceh sambil mencari sebuah foto di handphonenya

"aku tertarik padanya bukan dalam artian suka" lanjut Hoseok yang masih sibuk dengan handphone nya

"maksudmu?" Yoongi sedikit bingung dengan percakapannya dengan Hoseok

"walaupun aku tak begitu suka yang namanya _one night stand_ , tapi namja ini cukup menarik" Hoseok mendesah frustasi karena begitu banyak foto di handphone nya, hingga mencari satu foto saja butuh waktu lama

"dan aku mungkin akan mencobanya sekali" lanjut Hoseok

Kali ini Yoongi cukup mengerti yang sedang di bicarakan Hoseok "apa itu memang pekerjaannya?"

"sebenarnya ia seorang bartender di club"

Yoongi mengangguk paham.

Hoseok tersenyum ketika menemukan foto yang ia cari-cari, lalu ia memberikan handphone nya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menatap foto di layar handphone dengan sampul berwarna emas itu. Seketika matanya melotot mendapati orang yang ada di foto, ia sangat mengenalnya, namja itu memang manis seperti yang Hoseok katakan, namja yang di ambil fotonya itu secara diam-diam karena Yoongi dapat melihat pengambilan gambarnya yang asal asalan. Namja yang tengah berdiri di belakang meja bar dan memberikan minuman pada seorang.

"Kim Taehyung?"

"ne, kau mengenalnya?" Hoseok tampak bersemangat ketika Yoongi menyebut nama tersebut,

Tapi seketika pandangannya beralih dari televisi dan sekarang menatap Yoongi. Betapa terkejutnya Hoseok melihat mata Yoongi yang tampaknya tak ramah dan napasnya yang memburu menahan emosinya, wajah Yoongi pun memerah. Pikiran Hoseok kembali melayang ke saat dimana ia dan Yoongi baru bertemu dan membicarakan beberapa hal pribadi. Hoseok menutup mulutnya dan matanya melotot.

"dia. . ." seketika Hoseok tak dapat berkata-kata

"namja yang kau. . . ceritakan?" kali ini Hoseok berharap bahwa itu tidaklah benar

"ne. . . Taehyung, a. . .ap . ..apa"

Yoongi kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Hoseok yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bilang tentang club malam, bartender, namja manis, dan _one night stand_. Yoongi menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya berharap ini tidaklah nyata, ia sangat menyayangi Taehyung dan ia sangat mengenal Taehyung, Taehyung hanyalah namja polos sampai saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, namja manis itu masih terlihat kekanakan walaupun umurnya sudah di atas 20 tahun. Yang lebih parah lagi, orang yang sudah ia anggap menjadi salah satu sahabatnya itu berencana akan . . .. Oh tidak, Yoongi tak ingin memikirnkannya. Ia tidak percaya Taehyung bisa seperti ini. Ia yakin ini tidak nyata dan ini bukanlah Taehyung, tapi beberapa kali pun Yoongi menatap foto itu tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa itu benar-benar Taehyung.

"Yoongi-ah, maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau. . ." Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar karena frustasi

" jangan . . . jangan pernah menyentuhnya" kali ini Yoongi memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hoseok, penekanan dan ketegasan terdengar dari suaranya

Hoseok menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat namja di depannya ini begitu sangat mengerikan ketika dikuasai oleh emosi, dan ia haya mengangguk.

"dia tidak seperti ini, ini tidak mungkin, aku. . ."

"aku tak bisa percaya ini"

"kenapa. . ."

Yoongi yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan lebih banyak diam sekarang tampak begitu gusar, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa melihat wajah frustasi Yoongi.

"ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi" Yoongi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hoseok yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya dan tak bergerak sama sekali

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun terkulai lemah di lantai apartement, wajah angkuhnya masih terlihat tampan walaupun sekarang ia begitu berantakan dan baju seharga 800.00 won yang ia kenakan tampak begitu kotor. Bau anyir menyelimuti ruangan apartement mewah itu, cairan yang mungkin akan membuat beberapa orang bergidik ngeri berceceran di lantai marmer mahal itu. Ruangannya berantakan, barang-barangnya yang biasa tertata rapi sekarang berserakan di lantai, beberapa perabotan mahal itu tampak terpecah-belah dan rusak.

Seorang namja meliriknya dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia tak jauh berantakan dari Sehun, ia segera berlari ke wastafel walaupun lututnya begitu lemas dan tak sanggup berjalan. Ia terus melirik Sehun, tapi sekarang ia putuskan untuk fokus pada dirinya. Ia membasuh dengan tergesa tangannya yang berlumur darah, dan cipratan noda merah itu di t-shirt putihnya. Setelah selesai ia segera memasang kancing jaket tebalnya dan meninggalkan Sehun di apartemen itu dengan sendirian.

.

Yoongi datang ke club malam tanpa Hoseok, dia memang berniat ke sana sendirian hanya ingin menikmati waktunya yang singkat. Dia memesan beberapa kali jenis wine dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi tapi kesadarannya masih bisa ia kontrol walapun sekarang ia tak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Ia berjalan menuju meja di mana bartender sedang sibuk memasukkan minuman memabukkan itu ke dalam gelas ketika melihat namja manis yang cukup terkenal di club malam ini, Kim Taehyung.

"Tae-ya~" suara itu terdengar tak beraturan di telinga Taehyung

"Tae~" namja itu mendekat dengan langkah tak tentu dan tersenyum, aroma alkohol menyeruak dari tubuhnya

"Yoongi hyung. . ., kapan kau disini?" Taehyung tampak tak percaya dengan penglihatannya

"Tae-yahhh~"namja itu duduk di kursi dekat bartender dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Taehyung

"aku . . .sudah. . . menyelesaikannya. . . .hhhh" ia tertawa keras hingga semua orang di bar itu memandangnya aneh

Lalu namja itu menatap Taehyung dengan raut muka yang menyedihkan tapi senyuman diwajahnya berusaha ia pertahankan "jadi berhentilah sekarang" . . . "dongsaengku yang manis" ia mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung

Taehyung tak mengerti dengan ucapan namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu sekaligus tetangganya sewaktu ia kecil. Taehyung menatap namja di hadapannya itu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu bar. Taehyung segera berlari menuju namja yang ia panggil Yoongi itu, ia menyadari suatu hal bahwa Yoongi tak akan di sini di Korea kecuali dia memang ada urusan pekerjaan. Taehyung terengah ketika sudah berada di luar bangunan bar, ia sudah tak menemukan namja berkulit pucat itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah tapi sosok itu sudah hilang di telan gelapnya malam. Sedangkan di seberang sana seorang namja yang Taehyung cari tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman mirisnya dan mengatakan sesuatu 'selamat tinggal, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan datang lagi lain kali'.

.

Setelah meninggalkan club malam, Yoongi menelpon Hoseok dan meminta bertemu dengannya. Hoseok sedikit khawatir ketika mendengar suara Yoongi yang bergetar. Maka ia dengan cepat menyambar mantelnya yang berada di atas kursi. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju parkiran dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju minimarket yang berada sekitar 3 kilometer dari kantornya. Sesampainya disana ia mencari-cari sosok namja berkulit pucat itu. Ia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana sambil meneguk jus jeruk kemasan dan sebotol air putih yang yang berada diatas meja.

"Yoongi-ah" ucap Hoseok berjalan menghampiri meja dimana Yoongi berada

"kau sudah datang?"

Yoongi tersenyum, Hoseok tak pernah tau kenapa namja ini suka sekali tersenyum walaupun ia bisa melihat keadaan namja di depannya ini tidaklah sedang baik-baik saja.

"ne, kenapa kau. . ." Hoseok mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Yoongi

"kau mabuk?"

"sudah tidak, aku sudah minum jus dan juga air putih, emm dan obat"ucap Yoongi sambil menunjukkan bungkusan obat di tangannya

"kau kenapa eoh?"

"aku _resign_ dari perusahaan, dan akan menetap di Korea lagi"

Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dalam saku celana _ripped jeans_ nya, lalu memberikannya pada Hoseok.

"berikan ini pada Taehyung"

"maksudmu?"

"aku membeli apartemen untuknya, aku juga sudah mencari pekerjaan untuknya" Yoongi tampak berpikir "aku yakin gajinya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bulanannya, pemiliknya adalah temanku, jadi ketika dia kesana dia bisa langsung bekerja, aku sudah berpesan pada temanku bahwa Taehyung dongsaengku butuh pekerjaan, dia akan di tempatkan pada bagian _back office_ , dan temanku akan mempertimbangkan kenaikan jabatan tapi ia harus melihat kinerja Taehyung selama 6 bulan sampai 1 tahun dulu"

"hei, kenapa kau mempersiapkan semua ini, kau mau kemana eoh?" tanya Hoseok yang sedikit aneh dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini

"aku tak bisa cerita sekarang, nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri, jadi beri kunci ini dan katakan semua yang aku katakan padamu tadi, dia harus berhenti dari _club malam_ , aku harus pergi sekarang" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya

"biar aku antar" tawar Hoseok

"kau berikan saja minggu depan kuncinya, karena perabotannya baru akan sampai lima hari lagi, dan tolong jaga Taehyung seperti kau sedang menjaga dongsaengmu" lagi, sebuah kalimat muncul dari bibir Yoongi "dan kau! perbanyaklah menonton berita di televisi, mungkin saja aku muncul disana" Yoongi tersenyum

Hoseok tak mengerti dengan sikap Yoongi kali ini dan pembicaraannya, seolah ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh, tapi Hoseok mendengar bahwa Yoongi akan menetap di Korea, ia cukup bingung dengan semua ini.

.

.

Hoseok segera berlari menuju kantor polisi setelah melihat pemberitaan mengenai pembunuhan terhadap Oh Sehun yang terjadi minggu lalu. Ia berharap bisa bertemu sang pembunuh, Yoongi. Ia tak percaya pria tenang dan murah senyum itu yang melakukannya. Tapi sayang sekali ketika ia sampai di sana jam untuk berkunjung sudah habis. Ia terpaksa kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah lesu. Ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah ketika menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Taehyung, bahwa Taehyung hanya seorang bartender yang kemudian terjerumus gara-gara Oh Sehun. Tapi dia juga merasa benar, setidaknya ia bisa menceritakan itu pada Yoongi yang merupakan sahabat baik Taehyung. Tapi ia sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok kembali ke kantor polisi esok harinya. Beruntung sekali bahwa ia bisa bertemu sahabatnya itu, ia juga tidak lupa membawa beberapa makanan yang ia beli di perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, ia cukup tau dan pernah mendengar bahwa makanan di sel tak ada yang enak.

"kau benar-benar muncul di tv" itulah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari Hoseok ketika ia bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengambil makanan yang ada di depannya.

"bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya, _heol. . ."_

"maksudku bagaimana bisa kau. . . ah kau terlalu menyayangi Taehyung, aku tau itu" Hoseok tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ini yang hanya sibuk dengan makanan yang ia bawa

"kau sudah berikan kuncinya?"

"nanti malam aku akan ke club, kau tenang saja"

"terima kasih Hoseok, maaf harus merepotkanmu"

"ya!, siapa yang merepotkan siapa, kau itu sahabatku"

"Hobie. . ." mata Yoongi menyiratkan ketakutan

Hoseok segera menggenggam tangan Yoongi "jangan takut, aku dan Taehyung akan sering berkunjung ke sini, dan kau jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga Taehyung seperti menjaga doengsaengku sendiri"

Seketika itu juga air mata mengalir dari mata Yoongi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tak tau harus berbuat apalagi, ucapan terima kasih mungkin tak akan cukup untuk kebaikan yang Hoseok berikan padanya, tapi yang paling membuat Yoongi sedih adalah ia sudah mengecewakan Hoseok tapi Hoseok tidak meninggalkannya, dia benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Hoseok.

.

.

.

...

Taehyung tak bergerak sama sekali di atas sofa selembut bulu itu, tapi seketika bahunya bergetar, sebuah isakan yang berusaha ia tahan dari tadi keluar dari mulutnya, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Isakan dan tangisannya tak juga berhenti dan Hoseok hanya bisa diam dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung agar ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"ini. . .semua. . . salahku" ucap Taehyung terbata karena isakannya

"bukan, tak ada yang salah Taehyung"

"ini semua terjadi. . .karena aku" Taehyung mengusap air matanya kasar

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi hyung"

Hoseok hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan permintaan Taehyung, karena sejak Yoongi memintanya untuk menjaga Taehyung, mulai saat itu juga ia akan mengabdikan dirinya menjaga Taehyung dan akan menjadi hyung yang baik bagi Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi terkejut ketika melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung mengunjunginya, Taehyung segera berlari ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya sangat erat. Hoseok meninggalkan kedua sahabat, bukan . . .kedua hyung dan dongsaeng ini, memberi mereka waktu untuk melepas rindu ataupun membicarakan banyak hal.

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin sekali marah karena melakukan hal yang mengorbakan diri Yoongi sendiri, tapi ia tak tega, semua Yoongi lakukan hanya untuknya, Taehyung selalu tau Yoongi selalu begitu, selalu menjaganya, selalu melindunginya dan akan menghadang atau meukul siapapun yang membuat Taehyung terluka.

"maaf hyung" Taehyung menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Yoongi

Yoongi mengacak rambut Taehyung dan tersenyum walaupun Taehyung tidak melihatnya "kau tidak salah"

"hei, aku ingin melihat wajah manis dongsaengku". . ."kemana dia?" . . . "kenapa dia bersembunyi" ucap Yoongi berusaha mencairkan suasana

"mana dia Taehyung, dongsaeng manisku? ternyata Hoseok bohong padaku, nanti aku menonjok kepalanya, lihat saja"

Taehyung memukul pelan lengan Yoongi, lalu ia menegakkan kepalanya, wajahnya tetap manis, poninya sedikit berantakan, matanya merah menahan air mata, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menandakan ia benar-benar sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya. Yoongi menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, kau jangan khawatir" sejenak Yoongi memberi jeda pada kata-katanya

"ini semua bukan salahmu, Tae-ya"

"tapi. . ." kali ini Taehyung ingin menyangkal

"aku akan merasa baik-baik saja kalau kau tak menyalahkan dirimu atas kejadian ini"

"hyung. . ."

"aku mohon, Tae-ya"

Yoongi mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung dan tersenyum

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


End file.
